1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel mixtures of tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)phosphate and 2,3-dibromopropanol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)phosphate by itself is well known in the art of flame retarding polyurethane polymers. It is also well known in the art to flame retard polyurethane polymers with 2,3-dibromopropanol. Further, it is known to mix tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)phosphate with some other substance, for example, polyol, to reduce the viscosity of the tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)phosphate. However, such prior art mixtures of tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)phosphate significantly reduce the flame retardant efficacy of the flame retardant additive. It has been discovered that by mixing tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)phosphate with 2,3-dibromopropanol the viscosity of tris(2,3-dibromopropyl)phosphate is reduced so that the mixture is more readily and easily handled but without reducing the flame retardant efficacy of the flame retardant additives.